


[Art] Corset Scouts

by justira



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Tesla coils, Textures, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: The Sailor Scouts, as inspired by corsets.





	1. Sailor Mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/gifts).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [a tumblr post](http://samjohnssonvt.tumblr.com/post/99606463699). [Texture source.](http://geverto.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-122930188)
> 
> Corset it's based on:
> 
>  


	2. Sailor Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [a tumblr post](http://samjohnssonvt.tumblr.com/post/99606463699).
> 
> Sources: [background](http://geverto.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-122930188) | [gold](http://enchantedgal-stock.deviantart.com/art/Gold-Paint-on-Canvas-Texture-51550682) | [stockings](http://maview.deviantart.com/art/Brocade-black-white-55504210)
> 
> Corset it's based on:
> 
>  


	3. Sailor Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [a tumblr post](http://samjohnssonvt.tumblr.com/post/99606463699). [Texture source.](http://geverto.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-122930188)
> 
> Some actual notes on this one. I was going to draw Rei with her bow and arrow until I realized hold on, I had the perfect excuse to give her a flintlock. What she has there is an [18th/19th century flintlock blunderbuss](http://www.mullocksauctions.co.uk/lot-52077-18th_19th_century_flintlock_blunderbuss_no_visable.html?p=40), with embellishments taken from [this much smaller gun](http://www.knifecenter.com/item/AR221078L/Replica-18th-Century-Blunderbuss-Flintlock-Pistol), because reasons. She has also [girded up her loins](http://samjohnssonvt.tumblr.com/post/99258829404). Finally, I couldn’t think of a way to translate the tiny high heels she wears – feet were just not that uncovered – so I gave her cavalry-style boots with red tips. Like cavalry Louboutins? Why not.
> 
> Corset it's based on:
> 
>  


	4. Sailor Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [a tumblr post](http://samjohnssonvt.tumblr.com/post/99606463699). [Texture source.](http://geverto.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-122930188)
> 
> She’s holding a Tesla coil, and her pose is a riff off her anime post-transformation pose.
> 
> Sources: [background](http://geverto.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-122930188) | [copper](http://wanderingbert.deviantart.com/art/Metallic-Copper-2-86919507) | [wood](http://truefreestyle.deviantart.com/art/Wood-Texture-118795033)
> 
> Anime pose I'm riffing:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Corset it's based on:
> 
>  


End file.
